


Through the Veil

by rowdyhooligan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face-Sitting, Fellatio, Hallucinations, Hand Jobs, Implied/Referenced Torture, Swearing, minor Bloodplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 12:41:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17141942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowdyhooligan/pseuds/rowdyhooligan
Summary: Finding yourself in debt to the Winchesters, you agree to run an errand for them in Purgatory.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> cross-posted from tumblr. Explicit rating only applies to last chapter

Glancing at the endless forest surrounding you, you huffed out a sigh of resignation. It wasn’t every day you went into Purgatory, but then, this wasn’t an ordinary request from ordinary people. You owed the Winchesters a debt, and now it was time to pay up.

***

_“Look, we know Reapers can transport people into Purgatory; Sam hitched a ride with one of your buddies a while back. All we need you to do is pull someone out,” Dean Winchester explained, hands spread wide as he pleaded his case. His brother and their pet angel stood behind him, both staring intently at you._

_You leaned against his car, bored out of your skull and not bothering to hide it. When they’d called you out to this unimpressive backwater in the middle of nowhere, you’d had no idea what they wanted. It never crossed your mind that they wanted you to grab a monster out of Purgatory, some vampire friend of Dean’s. Apparently, they wanted him topside again, and figured you were the perfect way to accomplish that. If not for the fact that you owed them both for springing you from a Reaper’s trap, you’d have told them to get lost- you weren’t a taxi service._

_Straightening up with a sigh, you replied, “Boys, don’t get me wrong here, but why do the two most infamous hunters in the world care about one vampire? I mean, I wouldn’t think you’d even associate with someone like that and now you want me to waltz into monster hell and pull him out? And even if I agreed, you need a vessel once I have him. You two have his body on standby?”_

_“That’s why we wanted to meet you here,” the younger hunter piped up. He came forward to stand beside his brother in a show of solidarity. “After I got out, we buried him here.”_

_“This is his hometown,” Dean said gruffly. “He’d want to be buried here. We figured, once you brought him back, we’d dig him up and you could stick him back into his body.”_

_You eyeballed him, debating whether the risk was worth it. You’d heard what happened to Ajay and didn’t want to follow in his footsteps. On the other hand, if it got you out of their debt, it would be worth it- you hated owing anyone._

_Decision made, you shrugged. “All right, boys, I’ll run your little errand for you. But let’s be clear about one thing- after this, we’re good, understand? I don’t owe you jack squat once I get your boy back.”_

_They nodded as one. “Deal,” Dean answered for all of them._

***

And so here you were. It wasn’t your first trip to monster land, but you certainly hoped it was your last. As tedious as you sometimes found Earth and humanity, it was far better than crawling through the mud and muck of this place. With any luck, you’d find your vampiric passenger quickly so you could get out of here as soon as possible. You could already feel the heavy stares of monster eyes on you and decided to speed things along.

You were ready for the creature when it rushed at you head on, springing from the dense underbrush. You sidestepped, twisting around and using the creature’s momentum to push it forward into a gnarled tree trunk, slamming its head against the rough bark. While it was disorientated, you reached for the angel blade the boys had supplied you with and spun it around to face you.

Shoving your forearm into its throat and pinning it to the tree, you brought the blade down into its shoulder, ignoring its howls of pain. Now that you got a good look at it, you could see she was a werewolf, the fangs and claws a dead giveaway. You were guessing this one was a solitary hunter, as no pack had jumped out to rescue it. Once she quieted down somewhat, you asked, “I’m looking for a vampire by the name of Benny Lafitte. You wouldn’t happen to know where he is, would you?”

She snarled at you, and from the corner of your eyes, you could see her raising the claws of her uninjured arm to attack. You twisted the blade in her shoulder, earning more shrieks of agony. Speaking over her screams, you chastised her, “Now don’t try that. I’m not in the mood for games, and the longer you waste my time, the more this is going to hurt for you. If you hadn’t attacked me unprovoked, you wouldn’t be in this situation, now would you? You have only yourself to blame for assuming I was an easy target. I’ll ask one more time, and if you don’t answer to my satisfaction, or try to attack me again, this blade is gonna find itself a new home in your chest: do you know where I can find Benny Lafitte?”

Panting harshly, she growled out, “Never heard of him. But I hope he rips your throat out if you find him, you bi-”

Unwilling to listen to her any further, you made good on your threat and buried the angel blade in her heart, her words cutting off with a choked gurgle. You watched impassively as the light faded from her eyes, her body going slack in your hold. You left her there, stepping around the blood pooling at the roots of the tree, picking a direction at random and leaving the area before anymore unfriendly creatures could stumble on you.  

Time never seemed to pass in Purgatory, so you had no idea how long you were actually there when you caught your first break. You stumbled on a group of three vampires- or rather, they stumbled on you- and as luck would have it, they knew of your intended fare. After dispatching the first two, the third willingly complied with your persuasion methods, giving up what he knew of Benny’s location. As far as he’d heard, Benny was hiding out in a grotto not too far from where you were at now.

After you were certain he’d told you everything he knew, you decapitated him, unwilling to risk him coming after you in revenge. Hoping that his information was reliable, you headed off in the direction he’d pointed you. The closer you got, the fewer monsters you ran into, and you guessed it was due to Benny keeping his “territory” clear. Well, you hoped. At any rate, you’d spent far longer here than you ever wanted to and you were eager to be done with this little errand.

The grotto was soon in sight, the sound of water lapping against stone filling the air. It was almost peaceful in a way, if anything in this place could be called that. It was also loud, almost loud enough to drown out the sound of footsteps trailing behind you. They were soft, barely audible over the rush of water, but it was enough to have you on your guard when he stepped into view.

The fact that he didn’t immediately attack you was enough to get your attention. None of the other creatures here had been so courteous, and you appreciated the gesture. You took a moment to study him, inventorying every detail and storing it away. He was tall, roughly six feet or a little under, with a handsome face and a gorgeous pair of baby blues. HIs build leaned more toward burly than chiseled, his muscles the product of hard manual labor. Absorbing all of these details in a heartbeat, you asked him point blank, “Are you Benny Lafitte?”

He tilted his head to the side, not bothering to hide the fact that he was assessing you as well. “Well, darlin’, and what if I am?” he retorted in the most beautiful drawl.

A smile tugged at the corner of your mouth- finally it looked like you’d get to leave this place. “You’re a hard man to find, you know that? I’ve been looking all over for you.”

“I know- word gets around, cher, ‘specially in a place like this. Whenever someone goes around killin’ monsters left and right, always askin’ the same question, it gets noticed. What no one seems to know is why. So let me ask, why were you tryin’ to track me down? I have a bit of a personal interest in the matter.”

You could feel your smile growing; he had an easygoing, charming manner to him that made you inclined to believe that he might not be all that bad. Still, you kept your guard up. He was a vampire after all, and underneath all that southern charm, you knew he could be dangerous. With that in mind, you said, “Someone sent me. Dean Winchester asked me to bring you topside and I owe him a favor, so here I am.”

His eyes widened at your response. “Dean? Is he okay? Nothing’s wrong, is it?”

Shrugging, you replied, “As far as I know. Look, he didn’t go into details and I didn’t ask. Like I said, I owe him a favor, and you’re it. So are you coming or are you coming?”

“Shug,” he chuckled, “you may have the face of an angel, but it’s gonna take more than that for me to trust you. How do I even know Dean’s the one who sent you?”

Rolling your eyes at the delay, you reached into your pocket. It didn’t escape your notice that he tensed slightly, ready to defend himself in case you attacked. Moving slower, you pulled out a slip of paper. Dean had handed you the note before you left, in case Benny needed some convincing. You held it out to the vampire, scanning the area when he took it and read what Dean had to say. The longer this was taking, the more anxious you were ready to get going and your impatience was starting to get the better of you.

“Well, this is Dean’s handwriting alright, I’d recognize that chicken scratch anywhere. So, I guess you’re my ride outta here, huh? Can I at least get your name?”

After introducing yourself, you reached into another pocket, pulling out a small crystal. “Ok, here’s what’s gonna happen: since your body isn’t here and you’re basically a soul right now, I’m going to draw you into this. It’s a simple incantation and it’ll make it easier to take you topside. Dean and Sam have your body, so once we’re back, I’ll stick you in your meatsuit and you’ll be good as new. Sound alright to you?”

He gave you a quizzical look. “Darlin’, we’re nowhere near the portal to get through. It’s gonna take a while- at least a few days.”

You didn’t fight the smug grin on your face. “Well, darlin', that’s true for a human. Luckily, I don’t qualify. Guess I should’ve mentioned that I’m a reaper.”

Benny stared at you incredulously, before chuckling. “I guess that simplifies things. Though I am curious as to how Dean managed to get a favor outta you.”

“It’s a long story.” Holding up the crystal, you nodded toward it. “You ready?”

He nodded back, face suddenly serious. Focusing on the crystal, you started chanting, voice growing more resonant with every word. Benny and the crystal started to glow an ethereal blue,  growing brighter as you neared the end of the spell. When you shouted the last word, Benny disappeared in a swirl of light and the crystal gave one last flashing pulse, before dying down to a dim gleam.

Tucking the crystal securely into your pocket, you said goodbye to Purgatory, and in the blink of an eye, you were topside once more, standing in the same field where’d you met with the Winchesters. The warmth of the sun felt incredible after your extended stay in monster hell. Taking a moment to bask in it, you inhaled deeply all the smells of the wildflowers surrounding you. The hunters had chosen a beautiful resting place for Benny, you had to give them that.

They were nowhere to be seen, but you had no idea how long you’d been down there; it could’ve been weeks for all you knew. Rooting around in your pockets, you fished out a cell phone; Dean had given you a spare one to make it easier to contact them when you returned. Dialing one of the pre-programmed numbers, you waited while it rang. After several rings, you heard the other end pick up.

“Yeah?” came Dean’s gruff voice.

“Hello to you too. I just thought you’d like to know that I’m back and I’m not alone. I got your boy here safe and sound. Took a little longer than anticipated, but the job’s done.”

“Are you serious? You really got him?” The relief was evident in his tone.

“Such a tone of disbelief, Winchester. I said I got him, so I got him. Now all you need to do is dig up his body and I can stuff him back in it. Sound good to you?”

“Alright. Me and Sam will be there in a few minutes, our motel isn’t too far from there. Don’t go anywhere.” You could hear the sound of rustling on the other end, and you assumed they were packing up the necessary gear.

“Fine, but don’t make me wait long. This has already taken more time than I’d like.” You disconnected the call, and resigned yourself to waiting a bit longer. Before you could make yourself comfortable, there was a shift in the air and a sudden presence at your back. Turning to face her, you said, “Hello, Billie.”

“Sup,”  her smooth tone polite but not friendly,

“It’s been a while. To what do I owe the pleasure?” you questioned. You weren’t well acquainted  with the other reaper- you were cordial, not friends, but not enemies either.

“Straight to the point- I like it. Rumor has it you’ve been missing a while. I get a little curious when fellow reapers disappear. It didn’t take too long to find out you were seen here last, in the company of some hunters. Imagine my surprise when I see the Winchesters in town.”

“Well, you didn’t have to worry about little ol’ me. I had some private business to take care of, that’s all.”

“‘Private business’?” she mused, pursing her lips. For a long moment, the two of you eyed one another. You weren’t sure what she wanted of you, so you held your tongue for now.

Finally, Billie sighed. She glanced around briefly before meeting your eyes once more. There was something that looked a lot like concern in her gaze. “Whatever your business is with the Winchesters, watch yourself. Bad things happen to people around them; we’ve lost too many reapers already lately, and I don’t want to see that number go up.”

You were a little taken aback, though you didn’t show it; you didn’t think your relationship with Billie was close enough to warrant such concern. “Duly noted,” you replied. “At any rate, my business with them is finished. I may not be as up to date on all the latest gossip, but even I know their reputation, and believe me, I’ve got no plans on ending up dead myself.”

Billie nodded, more to herself than to you. “Glad to hear it. Take care of yourself, especially around those two.” She smiled slightly, leaving you with the words, “See you around.”

Unsure of what to make of the interaction, you decided to shrug it off for the time being; like you said, your business with them was almost over- all you had to worry about was getting the vampire back in his body and you were home free. You didn’t have long to ponder it before you heard a distant rumbling approach.

Sure enough, the Winchesters rode up in their big, black, gas guzzling behemoth. Dean was the first out the door, striding over to you purposefully.  
  
“You have him? Where is he? What took so long?”  
  
“Yes, he’s in my pocket, and rude. Purgatory is a big place, of course it took awhile. Be glad I found him at all. Now, are you gonna dig him up so I can be on my way?”  
  
Sam chose that moment to join you, a pair of shovels in hand. He nodded his greeting, a look of apprehension on his face. “What he means is thank you. It was a big favor to ask, and we’re grateful.”  
  
A smirk tugged at the corner of your mouth. “You should let him do the talking from now on.”

Dean frowned, but stayed silent, taking a shovel from his brother. You watched on with an unabashed look of appreciation in your eyes as they stripped off their jackets and got to work. There was no denying the Winchester genes had definitely been blessed. Making yourself as comfortable as possible under the shade of a nearby tree, you settled in for some shameless ogling as they dug up your passenger’s grave.

The sun was kissing the horizon as night fell when you heard the dull clunk of a shovel hitting wood. Sam climbed out of the hole and handed Dean a crowbar. The elder Winchester grunted and heaved, finally prying off the lid of the homemade coffin. He clambered out of the pit, shooting you an expectant look. Taking that as your cue, you made your way over the the grave, completely unaffected by the sight and smell of death in the air.

Withdrawing the crystal from your pocket, you chanted out the spell to release Benny’s spirit back into his body. You watched in fascination as the glowing essence of him made its way home once more. Flesh knit and repaired itself, taking away any sign that he’d been dead, leaving him exactly as he’d appeared in Purgatory. The last mark to disappear was the line across his neck, as his head reattached itself to his body, leaving him whole again. You couldn’t keep the smirk off your face when Benny’s blue eyes popped open, immediately focusing on you. “Hello again, Benny boy.”

In the blink of an eye, he was up and out of the grave. He stood comfortably close, not so close that he crowded you, but close enough that you could catch the scent of him underneath the smell of dirt and pine. Before you had a chance to say anything more, a choked up voice called out Benny’s name behind you. Stepping aside, you watched as Dean pulled him into a tight hug, saying, “Welcome back brother.”

“‘S good to be back. Gotta say, I wasn’t expectin’ to be topside ever again. Sure was surprised when I got your message,” Benny replied, rolling his head on his neck as if to make sure it was actually secure.

“Yeah, well, it wasn’t right to just leave you down there.”

Benny only hummed in response, nodding towards Sam in greeting. Sam returned the gesture, a relieved smile on his face. You’d managed to pry a little of their personal history out of the hunter and got the impression that Benny’s sacrifice in Purgatory had gone a long way to warming up the younger hunter toward the vampire, as well as seeing how happy Dean was to have his friend back. You didn’t give it much thought, winking when Benny’s gaze landed on you once more.

He chuckled quietly at the gesture, his voice soft when he said, “And I sure wasn’t expectin’ a reaper to come collect me, especially such a lovely one.”

“Oh stop, you’re making me blush,” you quipped, fanning yourself dramatically.

Before you could say anything else, Dean broke in, “One of the benefits of having a reaper owe you one.”

You shot a slight scowl at him, rolling your eyes at his intrusion. He did raise a good point though. With a sigh, you said, “Well, this reaper just paid her debt, so if you boys don’t mind, I’ll be on my way.”

Benny frowned, but before he could say anything Dean broke in. “Great idea; it was nice knowin’ ya.”

“Thank you again, for everything,” Sam piped up.

With one last glance at Benny, you were gone.


	2. Through the Veil Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader gets called on for help investigating strange deaths and disappearances.

Some time later, you received an unexpected visit.

To say you were surprised when you found yourself being called upon by some familiar hunters would be an understatement. You hadn’t seen or heard from the Winchesters since you’re little misadventures in Purgatory. You’d be lying if you said you hadn’t thought about Benny a time or two. There was something about the vampire that piqued your interest. Maybe it was the fact that he was so different from most other monsters. Maybe it was the air of barely tamed wildness about him. Maybe it had just been too long since you’d had any companionship. Whatever the reason, you found your thoughts circling back to the charming vampire more times than you cared to admit.

You’d managed to push the thought to the back of your mind after a while, getting back to business as usual when they contacted you several months later. Castiel was the one to track you down, finding you just as you finished reaping a retiree with heart problems. A flutter sounded behind you, and you turned leisurely to face the trenchcoated angel. “Hey, Hot Wings, how’s it going?”

He pursed his lips at your nickname, but decided to ignore it. “We need your help.”

You raised your eyebrows at his abrupt response. “Okay, straight to the point then.”

He sighed heavily, obviously flustered about something. He ran a hand through his hair, disheveling the dark locks. Rubbing his hand along his stubbled chin, he began, “There’s a case-”

“Let me stop you right there,” you interrupted. “I thought I made it clear the last time I helped your pet humans: our business is finished. I already paid my debt- me and the Winchesters are even.”

“Circumstances have changed,” he replied, gravelly voice filled with impatience.

“Not for me they haven’t,” you shot back, beginning to get irritated.  “I don’t know why you think I’ll just drop everything-”

“We have reason to believe a reaper’s gone rogue,” he interrupted.

Your mouth snapped shut, tirade cut off mid sentence. Well, that certainly wasn’t what you expected to hear. There’d been rumors floating around, whispers of rogues getting more and more brazen as they flouted the rules governing your kind. You hadn’t wanted to believe it, but it looked like they were true, if the angel was desperate enough to seek you out. Still, the affairs of other reapers weren’t your concern and you told him as much.

“Not even if reapers are disappearing?”

You rocked back, stunned at his words. “What do you mean ‘disappearing’?” you asked shakily. This was definitely new information.

“I mean exactly that. It started happening about a month ago- people were suddenly dying in great numbers, far too many to be natural causes. We initially suspected demon activity, but that was quickly ruled out. And then monsters started dying: werewolves, shapeshifters, wendigos, it didn’t seem to matter. And they weren’t the result of  hunters working on a case, we checked.”

“So you suspect a reaper’s involved. But what makes you say reaper’s are disappearing?”

“Crowley,” he said by way of explanation. “He hinted that something was amiss during our last encounter. He didn’t have many details, but it was enough to start investigating.”

“And you trust him? The King of Hell,” you asked, unable to keep the hint of disbelief out of your voice. You’d never had any dealings with the demon personally, but everything you’d heard about him left a sense of distaste surrounding his name.

“Of course not,” Castiel replied. “But he claimed his information came from a reaper, so we thought it wouldn’t hurt to investigate. And it turns out he was telling the truth in this instance. However, it’s next to impossible to verify how many have gone missing without the help of another reaper.”

“Which is why you came to me,” you concluded. He tilted his head in the affirmative. You stood there for a moment, musing over your next step. You could give him the brush off and continue going about business as usual- this all sounded like a massive headache to you, and you weren’t keen on getting involved in the hunter’s world. On the other hand, if reapers were vanishing, you had to get to the bottom of what was going on; as much as you didn’t want to start palling around with hunters, you had a personal stake in the matter. Sighing gustily, you knew what had to be done. “Fine,” you acquiesced. “Against my better judgement, I’ll help.”

Not giving you a chance to change your mind, the angel immediately reached for your shoulder, and in an instant, you found yourself standing in a large library, the Winchester brothers startling from where they’d been seated.

“What the hell, Cas?!” the elder exclaimed, clearly unhappy with your abrupt appearance.

Before the angel had a chance to answer, the sound of footsteps came from the hallway, and Benny burst into the room. He stopped short when he saw you, as if he’d run into a wall. You quirked an eyebrow when you saw him; it hadn’t occurred to you that he’d be here too. The vampire looked every bit as handsome as you remembered.

Pushing aside the thought for another time, you got down to business. “So boys, angel face here says you need my help. Again.”

Sam nodded. “We know we said last time that we wouldn’t bother you again, but circumstances-”

“Have changed, yeah, I know. That’s why I’m here. So, why don’t you bring me up to speed.”

You planted yourself in one of the chairs surrounding the table, getting comfortable while Sam and Dean went over the particulars. They sat opposite you while Castiel took up a spot near the doorway. Benny seated himself at the end of the table, not near but not far. The intensity of his gaze thrilled you in a way nothing else had in a very long time. Those baby blues burned into you like cold fire.

With some effort, you focused back on the brothers, concentrating on what they had to say. Much of what they told you Castiel had already gone over, explaining that monsters and humans were dying at an alarming rate, while reapers were vanishing out of thin air. You were hard pressed to think of what else could be at the bottom of the case besides a rogue reaper and admitted as much.

Pulling some of their files closer to you, you examined the photographers inside. Some were of crime scenes where humans had been killed, while others showed the messy remains of monsters. Whoever was responsible sure was a sick bastard, and it was hard to remain completely detached the longer you stared at their handiwork. The thought that one of your own kind could be so depraved didn’t sit right with you. Anger started to curl low in your belly; a reaper’s job was to reap the departed, not send them to their end, especially not like this.

“There’s more,” Benny suddenly broke in.

Everyone focused their attention on him, but he only had eyes for you. Reaching over, he pulled one of the files from the bottom of the stack and placed it in front of you. Curious, you opened it up, eyes going wide at what you saw. It was a reaper’s trap, and in the very center of it was a familiar brown leather jacket. “Billie…” you whispered.

“That was a few days ago,” Dean explained. “After Crowley tipped us off that reaper’s were going missing, he tried getting hold of her, but she never responded. And then we hear about some small town cops having problems with missing persons and a ‘satanic cult’. When we go to check it out, that’s what we found. The town’s not too far from where Benny was buried.”

“She was there,” you murmured.

“What was that?”

“She was there,” you repeated, meeting Dean’s eyes. “When I crossed back over from Purgatory, she was there. Before you two showed up. We talked, and then she left.”

All four men leaned closer, eyes intent. Sam asked, “What did you talk about?”

“She heard that I’d gone missing for a while and decided to look into it. She also warned me away from you two- said people who got too close had a tendency of coming off worse in the end. I told her my business with you two was over, which was true at the time.”

The hunters grimaced at the mention of their abysmal track record with friends and allies. You didn’t give them a chance to brood over it. Speaking up, you said, “So, what’s the plan? You obviously got me involved for a reason, so what is it? Am I to go and investigate for you? Or will I be acting as bait?”

“Now hold on, cher,” Benny cut in gruffly. “Ain’t no one asking you to be bait. All we need you to do is find out if your friend is a one off, or if more reapers have vanished. You ain’t going anywhere near this case.”

It was impossible to miss the note of protectiveness in his voice. You quirked an eyebrow at him, torn between irritation that he thought he could dictate your actions, and flattered that he wanted to keep you safe. You weren’t the only one to notice his tone either. Dean looked at his friend questioningly, a look of surprise on his face. After a moment of quiet, he cleared his throat.

“So, uh, think you can ask around? The more info we can get on this son of a bitch, the better.”

Keeping your eyes on Benny, you replied, “Consider it done.” And you were gone.

***

It didn’t take as long as you thought to get the information you needed. A few days had passed since you left the underground lair of the Winchesters, and you already had plenty to tell them. The first few reapers you spoke with confirmed everything the Winchesters had told you- someone was hunting your kind. What no one seemed to know was what was responsible. As far as any of them could tell, it was like the missing reapers just vanished into thin air. It never seemed to occur to them that another reaper could be responsible.

It was easy to see the fear growing in their eyes when you spoke with them, and it was little wonder they were panicking. Reapers generally didn’t fear anything or anyone; as agents of Death, why would you? But the old rules no longer applied, and that was enough to make even deathless creatures like yourselves nervous. Even you were starting to worry, a feeling you found altogether disagreeable. Something that you found particularly troubling was the fact that none of them had seen or heard from Billie.

Once you determined that you’d learned everything from them that you could, you made your way back to the Winchesters. When you tried appearing directly in their bunker, you found the way blocked, rebounding off of it. Appearing just outside the front entrance, you held out a hand, sensing an invisible boundary all around it. Looked like the hunters had activated some kind of shield or barrier to keep reapers out. “Well that’s rude,” you murmured.

Slightly irritated at the inconvenience, you knocked on the heavy metal door, waiting impatiently for someone to answer; doing things the human way was so tedious. You weren’t waiting long before you heard movement on the other side, the door easing open slowly. Dean stood in the doorway, Sam right behind him, guns aimed at your torso. They lowered them once they saw it was you, standing aside to let you in.

You stood there a minute, just staring as you waited for them to realize why you couldn’t move closer. “Boys, as much as I’d like to come in, it’s a little impossible at the moment,” you deadpanned, shooting them your best bitchface.

“Oh, that’s right, the sigils,” Sam piped up. He dashed off, presumably to take care of the issue. Dean looked you over, probably searching for any kind of hidden weapon. You couldn’t really fault him for his paranoia; strange things were going on and you weren’t someone he was used to dealing with on a daily basis. You were a wild card with unknown loyalties as far as he was concerned.

“You find out anything useful?” he asked.

“Patience, grasshopper. I’d rather not repeat myself to everyone separately.”

He grunted in annoyance at your pet name but didn’t respond. Suddenly, you felt a shift in the air and it was possible to get close now. Dean stepped aside to let you in and you accepted his unspoken invitation. He led the way to a giant table with a map printed on the top, gesturing for you to make yourself comfortable. It wasn’t long before you were joined by Sam and Benny, the latter automatically attracting your gaze.

“Hey, Cas, wherever the hell you are, we’ve got an update, if you’d like to wing your ass over here,” Dean said to no one in particular.

You stared at him, faintly amused by his irreverent “prayer”. A flutter of wings sounded and Castiel popped up next to him, standing much closer than was socially acceptable. Dean rolled his eyes before stepping back so the angel no longer invaded his personal space. The men seated themselves around the table, Castiel to one side of you and Benny on the other. The vampires warm and earthy scent settled around you like a blanket.

Once everyone was settled, you cleared your throat and began. “Well boys, looks like you were on to something. I asked around to all the reapers I know and they confirmed that something or someone is hunting us. No one seems to know who or what, but every single one of them knew of at least one reaper who’s gone missing.”

“And Billie?” Sam questioned.

You pursed your mouth. “No sign.”

“Is there anything else?” Castiel asked, blue eyes boring into yours.

“Yeah,” you said, shifting to lean forward in your seat, “they’re scared. Everyone I spoke with was real skittish, jittery. Nothing like this has ever happened before, certainly not on this scale. I’m…anxious.”

“About the killer?”

“That,” you nodded, “and I’m worried that if this continues, reapers will start refusing to reap.”

“What do you mean? Isn’t that your job?” Dean cut in.

“It is, but they’re afraid, Dean. No one wants to go out on a job and end up the next one missing. I don’t think I need to tell you boys how catastrophic it would be if there were no reapers left.”

“All those souls…” Castiel breathed out, a look of dawning realization on his face.

“I don’t understand,” Benny cut in, speaking at last. “Is it really a terrible thing if no one died? No offense, cher, but how is that not a good thing? People gettin’ to stay with their loved ones.”

“It doesn’t work like that, Benny,” you said almost gently, “reapers don’t…we don’t kill. We’re not the ones responsible for making people die. We’re more like tour guides than anything. We make sure you get to where you need to be, but we don’t actively seek out and take lives. People would still be dying, but they’d be stuck here with nowhere to go.”

“Until they become angry spirits,” Dean added grimly, sharing a look with his brother.

It was quiet for a moment, everyone lost in their own thoughts. You were worried about what this could mean for your kind. What was the purpose of reapers who refused their calling, their very reason for existing? You didn’t want to think about what the possible consequences could be for you and your kind. Clearing your throat delicately, you asked, “So what’s the plan?”

“Right now, nonexistent,” Sam replied. “We don’t have any leads on what this could be, so we don’t know what to look for or how to fight it. The lore doesn’t mention anything about something capable of taking out monsters and reapers alike. And if it is another reaper responsible, we don’t know when or where they’ll strike next.”

“To be honest, we were kinda hoping you would have heard at least a few rumors,” Dean admitted sheepishly.

“Unfortunately, no. None of them ever suspected another reaper could be responsible, so they didn’t have any leads.”

“Then we keep digging. Hopefully something comes up before this goes on much longer. Too many innocent people are getting caught up in this,” Dean said decisively.

“Do you think you can keep your eyes peeled for anything suspicious?” Sam asked you.

“You got it; I want this over just as much as you.” Staying on the sidelines and not getting involved were no longer options; this had to be dealt with, and fast.

The meeting at an end, all of you rose, the Winchesters and Castiel already heading deeper into the bunker, rambling about possible places to start investigating. Benny hung back, lingering at the table beside you. You found yourself reluctant to move away, drawn into his gaze. Something about the vampire captivated you in a way few things did.

“So you runnin’ off again, cher?” he asked softly.

“Afraid so; I’ve got a job to do after all.”

“I gotta be honest- I don’t much care for the idea of you out there on your own while reapers are going missing. Makes me nervous.”

“Benny,” you said teasingly, “are you worried about me?”

“Sure am,” he admitted without hesitation.

Dropping the coquettish note in your voice, you replied, “You don’t have to- I’ll be fine. I know how to take care of myself.”

“I bet you do, shug, but even so. I’d feel a lot better if I had some way of getting hold of you.”

“Is that your way of asking for my phone number?” you laughed lightly, Benny chuckling along with you.

“Maybe,” he admitted, shrugging one broad shoulder.

You moved in close, invading his personal space. He let you, not stepping back or shifting away. Staring into those electric blue eyes, you leaned forward, pressing a barely there kiss to his lips. He reciprocated immediately, one hand coming up to cup the back of your head. It was over in an instant; you pulled back, rubbing a hand along his jaw, his beard tickling your skin.

“Call for me,” you murmured, “if you need me, call for me. I’ll hear you and I’ll come.”

“Like prayin’?” he asked inquisitively.

“Something like that. Call my name and I’ll know.” With one more lingering kiss, you vanished.


	3. Through the Veil Pt. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader receives disturbing news about Billie and springs into action.

It was quiet for several days. About a week had passed since Castiel first found you, and there had been no sign of activity. You kept busy, escorting souls and trying to catch news that could be helpful. So far nothing suspicious caught your attention, and you weren’t sure if that was a good sign or not. The knowledge that Billie was still missing and possibly dead by now nagged at the back of your mind like an itch you couldn’t scratch.

Much as you wanted to deny it, you were also eager to hear from Benny again. He hadn’t called for you thus far, but given the circumstances it was understandable; both of you were busy trying to get this case resolved. Once it was over, you made up your mind to spend a few days getting to know the vampire a little better. Of course, you had the little problem of finding the reaper responsible for this whole mess. 

Any thoughts of a passionate fling were soon put on the backburner. Just as you finished sending an elderly widow on to the next life, a piercing noise filled your ears. Clutching at your head in a desperate bid to block out the sound, you could barely make out your name being repeated over and over again. It was almost impossible to discern but you recognized Billie’s voice, the sound of it twisted in agony. Your head felt like claws were scratching away at the insides, scraping and twisting and digging about.

Just as suddenly as it had started, it was over and you were left reeling from the sudden onslaught. Opening your eyes, you found yourself on the ground and rose unsteadily to your feet. The nursing home orderlies who had just entered the widow’s room seemed not to have heard anything amiss. Shaken to the core, you knew you had to get to the bottom of this. Hearing Billie in pain like that sent a jolt of fear through your belly.

With a thought, you transported yourself to the Winchester bunker, coming to a jarring halt right outside the entrance. “Seriously,” you muttered angrily, “again?!”

Pounding on the door, you waited impatiently for someone to erase the sigils and let you in. After what felt like ages, you heard footsteps coming from the other side, and were unsurprised when Dean cracked it open, his gun drawn. “You gonna let me in, Winchester?”

“Relax, Sammy’s on it. Where’s the fire?” he replied, putting away his gun and looking at you with interest.

“I need your help- something’s happened.”

Dean’s demeanor changed; he straightened, giving you a hard stare. You felt the shift in the air that meant Sam had taken care of the sigils and you pushed your way past Dean. He trailed after you, stone faced and calling out for the others to join you in the war room. You paced up and down the floor, unable to sit still. When the others filed in, concern written all over their faces, you forced yourself to focus, trying to calm your agitated mind.

Benny walked straight to you, worry in his kind blue eyes. “What’s wrong, cher? Are you hurt? What happened?”

“I’m okay,” you tried to reassure him, but you could tell he wasn’t fooled. You allowed him to lead you over to the table, taking the seat next to his. Benny sat closer than was strictly necessary, but you didn’t protest or try to shift away. Right now, his steady presence and solid strength were exactly what your rattled nerves needed.

“So, what’s the emergency?” Dean asked expectantly, breaking the silence.

“I was just finishing up a job,” you explained, drawing in a shaky breath, “when out of nowhere, I hear  _something_ , like this piercing shriek. It was like nothing I’ve ever heard before; it felt like it was drilling into my head. I couldn’t block it out or even move. And I… I think I heard Billie.”

“You  _heard_  her?” Sam asked, leaning forward in his seat.

“Yes. At least, I think it was her. It was hard to tell, but it sounded like her voice. She- she was in so much pain, calling out my name.”

“It’s gotta be a trap,” Dean said decisively. “Think about it; all this time, no one sees or hears a thing and all of a sudden, you’re hearing her out of nowhere. That’s the definition of sketchy.”

“It does seem likely,” Cas agreed.

“I know, that’s why I came here first. I’m not stupid enough to walk into a set-up without help,” you replied, looking pointedly over at Cas. He was the only other being in the room who would be able to see a reaper without dying himself.

Predictably, the other three immediately began protesting. “Now hold on a second, what are we- chopped liver?” Dean asked petulantly.

“Dean,” Cas began, “it would be impossible for you to aid in this. Human eyes can’t perceive a reaper unless they want to be seen. Even vampiric senses would be next to useless. Besides, you would leave yourselves open to attack from an entity that you can’t see, let alone fight against.”

“Castiel is right; the only way you’d be able to help is if you were close to death yourselves, which doesn’t strike me as a particularly smart strategy,” you added.

“What about using holy fire glasses?” Sam asked. “We were able to see hellhounds with them, and they’re supposed to be invisible to humans too.” Dean nodded in agreement.

“Would that even work?” Cas asked you.

“What makes you think I know?” you replied in exasperation.

“It’s worth a shot,” Benny said gruffly. “We ain’t letting you walk into a trap all alone, cher.”

“She wouldn’t be alone,” Cas huffed indignantly, “but he’s right- it may be worth the risk. The greater our numbers, the better the odds we can still save Billie.”

Seeing the logic in the idea, you were anxious nevertheless. Meeting Benny’s eyes, you asked him softly, “You’re really willing to do this?”

“To keep you safe? Absolutely,” he responded without hesitation.

“If the glasses don’t work you’ll be vulnerable,” you pointed out.

“And you’ll be vulnerable if it’s just the two of you,” he argued gently. Benny reached over, taking your hand in his under the table. “Even with Hot Wings, you still don’t know what you’re walking into.”

You couldn’t think of an answer to that, lost in the blue of his eyes and the warm fluttering in your chest. Benny was willing to risk his life to protect you; you’d never been close enough to anyone or anything before who would do the same. Before the moment could get too drawn out, Sam let out a loud cough, reminding the two of you that you weren’t alone. He and Cas looked vaguely uncomfortable, while Dean merely looked on with a faint smile tugging at his lips.

“So uh, sounds like a plan,” Sam said, determinedly pushing past the awkward silence. “Cas, you think you can fly over to the mini-mart and grab some cheap reading glasses? I’ll get the holy oil going.”

All of you rose to make preparations, but before you could take a single step, the noise returned louder than before. You fell to your knees with a cry, eyes squeezed tight against the shrill sound. Covering your ears proved to be useless; it felt like the noise was coming from inside your head. This time, you could clearly hear Billie’s voice calling out in distress. You were barely aware of the others crowding around you. Eyes popping open, you were no longer inside the bunker. In front of you stood a house, a simple two story, nothing remarkable about it. It even had a white picket fence. It was exactly like so many other homes, with one notable difference: you could hear Billie screaming inside.

Blinking, you found yourself back in the bunker. Benny kneeled down beside you, fear radiating off of him. The others loomed over the two of you, concern etched in their faces. Struggling to your feet, you leaned into Benny when he helped you up, unsure if you could stand on your. He wrapped an arm around your waist, holding you tight as you recover from the onslaught.

“Darlin’, what the hell was that?”

“That sound,” you said shakily, “I heard that sound at the nursing home.”

“What sound?” Dean asked gruffly.

“You didn’t hear it?” you asked, looking around at their blank faces. “Of course you didn’t, the orderlies didn’t hear anything either. It was like screeching or screaming. It was so loud, louder than before. And this time, I saw something- a house. Billie’s there, I know she is.”

“First you hear something no one else can, and now you’re having visions? That’s definitely a trap, and if it’s already knocking you on your ass, you’re definitely not going alone.” Dean’s tone left no room for debate.

“No argument here,” you agreed. Whatever it was that just happened stirred something in you that you hadn’t felt in ages- a bone deep fear that shook you to the core. “When do we leave?”

“Do you know where the house was located? A town or street?” Sam asked gently.

“Baker City, Oregon,” you answered immediately. The name felt right, even though you hadn’t seen anything to clue you into the town name.

“Oregon, huh? That’s a helluva drive,” Dean commented.

“Drive? Dean, we can’t afford to wait that long,” you objected.

“She’s right, Dean,” Cas spoke up, “if we have the location, we need to strike while we can. The culprit could be long gone by the time we got there by car. It would be much faster if we fly each of you there.”

The Winchesters looked uneasy at the suggestion and Benny’s hold on you tightened minutely. Meeting his worried gaze, you could tell how much he wanted to object, but he held his peace. Absorbed in your little staring contest, you missed Dean telling the others to get ready, Sam going off to start a fire with the holy oil and Castiel leaving to get some glasses. Dean went to go pack his weapons, leaving you and Benny alone.

“You should go get ready,” you told him. “We’ll be leaving as soon as Cas gets back with those glasses.”

“I don’t like it, cher,” he murmured, blue eyes boring into yours. “This thing was strong enough to knock you to your knees and I couldn’t do a damn thing to help. I don’t want you anywhere near it.”

“I know, Benny, but I can’t just turn my back on Billie. We may not be close, but I owe her more than leaving her to be mutilated.”

Glancing away, his mouth set in an unhappy line, Benny nodded slowly. “Alright, sweetheart, but I hope you know that until this son of a bitch is caught, I’m not taking my eyes off you.”

“Promise?” you teased softly.

“Cross my heart,” he whispered.

His eyes darted down to your mouth, and when he leaned in, you gladly met him halfway. Letting yourself get lost in him was the most natural thing in the world; he pulled you in with every feather light brush of his lips against yours. Benny kissed with every fiber of his being, sampling you like you were the finest vintage. There was nothing rushed or hurried about his kiss, just the slow, thorough press of his heated lips on your own. A broad, calloused hand came up to cradle the back of your head, holding you as gently as if you were glass.

Arms sliding around him, you thrilled in the heat of his solid form. In that moment, nothing else mattered, just you and Benny wrapped up in your own little world. You could spend ages kissing Benny and never grow tired of it. In all your long years of existence, you couldn’t recall a time when you’d been so…content. When you pulled away, you smiled slightly at the twinkle in his eyes.

“Penny for your thoughts?”

“Just thinkin’ about you, darlin’. You’ve got my head spinning so much I don’t know up from down anymore. Man’s gotta watch himself around a woman like you.”

“I’m not a woman, Benny. I’m not even human,” you reminded him.

“Well neither am I, so that works out just fine,” he said gently.

“I guess it does,” you whispered back, going in for another kiss.

Before you could make contact, loud footsteps pulled your attention back into the moment. Dean stood awkwardly in the doorway, duffel bags in hand. “Sorry to interrupt, guys, but Cas is back and we’ve got the glasses all set to go.”

“You got lousy timing, chief,” Benny grumbled, reluctantly pulling away. You didn’t let him get too far, tucking your hand in his. Benny didn’t seem inclined to object, lacing your fingers together.

“Yeah yeah,” Dean brushed off his complaint good-naturedly.

Not for the first time, you were surprised at the easy friendship between the two. Hunters and vampires didn’t go palling around. You were grateful for it though; it was obvious Dean’s friendship meant a lot to Benny and if it made him happy, you were all for it. Sam and Cas returned just then, a pair of reading glasses settled on Sam’s nose. He handed a pair to Dean and Benny; glasses in place, everyone armed themselves. You and Castiel stuck with your angel blades, and the others took a blade each, as well as some handguns. The air was charged with anticipation.

“Okay, so once you and Cas get us there, we don’t know how long we’ve got before whoever this is catches on that they’ve got company. So, you and Benny hit the front door-”

“No,” you objected, “I go through the front alone. With any luck, whoever is responsible doesn’t know I’m working with hunters and won’t be expecting all of you. We can catch this bastard off guard and end this now.” Dean and Sam nodded their agreement, and Cas looked on grimly. Benny looked far from happy but didn’t object.

“Makes sense. Alright, me and Sammy will take the back. Benny, you and Cas are coming in from the sides.”

“Might be a good idea to carve some reaper’s traps in some bullets to make sure they can’t disappear,” you suggested.

“Way ahead of you, sweetheart- I’ve had some ready since we first started suspecting it was a reaper. This son of a bitch is goin’ down.”

Final preparations made, it was time. Cas laid a hand on each of the Winchesters, and with your hold on Benny, the both of you nodded at each other to signal you were ready. Willing yourself to ether, you popped up on a quiet suburban street, Benny at your side. He looked a little queasy at the method of transportation and you rubbed his back soothingly as he waited for it to pass. The others appeared next to you, the Winchesters taking the flight a little better than your vampire

The abrupt appearance of your ragtag little group went unnoticed on the quiet street. Night was falling and all the locals were tucked safely inside their homes. There was nothing exceptional about the neighborhood. Each house was a cookie cutter replica of the last. Your target stood at the end of the street, looking like every other house on the block, the only difference being a big ‘For Sale’ sign out front. Nothing out of the ordinary, at least to human senses. You, on the other hand, were concentrating on blocking out the relentless piercing screech that filled the air. It was the same sound you’d heard at the nursing home, the same sound from the bunker. It was muted now, weaker. You didn’t know if that was a good sign or not.

“This is the place,” you said with certainty.

“Alright people, just like we planned it.” Leveling a serious look at you, he asked, “You sure you want to take the front on your own?”

“Yes,” you answered without hesitation. Time was of the essence now.

The others broke off, circling around through other people’s yards and disappearing into the twilight. Benny squeezed your hand reassuringly before heading off, keeping your hand in his for as long as possible. You watched him go, squaring your shoulders determinedly as you marched towards the front door alone. The noise rose in pitch the closer you got, but it was nowhere near as awful as it once was.

Willing yourself invisible to human eyes, you teleported inside. Deep shadows danced along the walls, swallowing the waning light outside. It was eerily quiet, the noise disappearing entirely. Treading lightly, you made your way across the front entry, angel blade firmly in hand. There was no sign of movement as you poked your head into the kitchen. A quick scan let you know it was empty.

Making your way over to the living room, you pressed your ear to the door, listening intently for any sign of life. So faint you thought you imagined it at first, there was a muffled thump, followed by a pained moan. Before you could debate the wisdom of moving in alone, a stir in the air alerted you to Castiel’s arrival. If he was here, the others wouldn’t be far behind. You gestured toward the living room door, another moan getting both of your attention. Meeting your eyes, he nodded solemnly, and you slowly eased the door open.

Prone on the floor, dead center inside a reaper’s trap, lay Billie. Glancing around quickly to make sure there was no one else present, you rushed to her, stopping short of the trap’s outline. Kneeling down, you scratched at the paint, breaking the trap and making it safe to enter. Rushing to her side, you cautiously turned her over. She was in rough shape, various cuts and bruises scattered across her skin, though not as badly off as you’d feared.

“Billie,” you whispered, pushing her brown curls from her face.

Her eyelids fluttered open. “You need to get out- it’s a trap. He’s waiting for you to show.”

“Who is?”

“That would be me,” a new voice piped up.

Springing to your feet, angel blade raised defensively, you placed yourself between the new arrival and Billie. He was tall, though not as tall as Sam, and stocky with thinning brown hair and features that could best be described as bland. The only thing that stood out about him were his eyes, striking gray that held a dangerous light in them.

“The name’s Jacob. So good to see you again,” he smirked. “I was furious when Tweedledee and Tweedledumbass freed you from my trap before, but here you are again- the one who got away.”

“That was you?!” you snarled. The blood drained from your face, before a swell of anger rose up and had you seeing red. You wanted nothing more than to plant your blade in his throat.

“I’d think that was obvious by now. You’re a little slow on the uptake, aren’t you,” he tsked. “Guess I should’ve realized that when you waltzed right in here. It’s amazing what reapers will do when they think one of their own is in danger. It’s how I got the others to show.”

“Spineless son of a bitch,” you growled, “killing anything in your path…turning on your own kind! Why?!”

“‘Why,’” he repeated, looking puzzled. “I guess I never thought of it. Chalk it up to boredom, I guess.”

“You lured other reapers here and slaughtered them all because you were bored?” your voice cracked in horror.

“Well, when you put it that way, it sounds bad,” Jacob taunted. “What’s wrong with wanting to mix things up a little? It’s not like the big boss man is here to stop us- those little hunters have seen to that.”

“We reap souls, we don’t take lives, and we certainly don’t go after our own kind,” you ground out furiously.

“Maybe that’s how it was before, but the old ways are dead. Now there’s nothing to say we can’t do whatever we want.”

“I beg to differ,” Cas spoke up, appearing right behind Jacob with his angel blade.

The door slammed open, Benny and the Winchesters rushing in with weapons drawn. Before Jacob could vanish, Dean squeezed off a shot, hitting Jacob in the shoulder. The rogue reaper growled in anger as he realized he couldn’t escape. He whirled on you but before he could take so much as a step, Benny was behind him, his blade buried in Jacob’s back. You’d never seen the vampire so furious, a dangerous snarl twisting his lips, his fangs clearly visible.

“You’re not ever gonna touch her again, you hear me? Not ever.”

Jacob never got a chance to respond, a blinding light emanating from him. He was dead before he hit the ground. You felt no remorse, turning your attention back to Billie. Crouching down beside her, you helped her rise to a sitting position.

“Well, that was a little anticlimactic,” she said weakly.

You scoffed. “Sorry we couldn’t drag it out for you. Next time we’ll try to put on more of a show.”

“There better not be a next time,” she replied, stifling a hiss of pain.

“Here, let me,” Cas said, approaching the two of you. He placed two fingers on Billie’s forehead and just like that, she was good as new.

The two of you rose to your feet, your hands falling away as she straightened. Glancing at the others, she gave a contemplative hum. “Interesting company you keep.”

“They helped me save you,” you answered, moving to stand closer to Benny.

“Hmm, guess I owe you one.”

“Dangerous promise to make,” you replied with a hint of a smile, “that’s how I fell in with this lot.”

“Noted,” she said, nodding at the others in farewell. Turning back to you, she caught you off guard, pulling you into a quick hug. “Take care of yourself around them. See ya.” And she was gone.

“Cuz a thank you is too much to ask for,” Dean grumbled, breaking the silence.

“Come on, let’s go home,” Sam put in.

“I’ll be there in a minute, chief,” Benny said, sliding an arm around your waist.

“Alright, take your time.” Dean glanced your way. “Both of you.”

Castiel took Dean and Sam by the shoulders and whisked them away. Alone at last, the adrenaline of the encounter with Jacob began to wear off. You couldn’t stand being in the same room as the dead rogue. Benny picked up on your unease, pulling you into his arms. “Come on, darlin’, why don’t you take us somewhere else?”

Burying your head in his shirt, you nodded, willing the pair of you away.


	4. Through the Veil epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There’s nothing quite like spending some quality time together.

Ignoring the panicked diners surrounding you as you escorted the unfortunate choking victim to the Other Side, there was a gentle tug at the back of your mind. The thick cajun accent filled you with warmth as he ‘prayed’, a smile pulling at the corners of your mouth. With a thought, you willed yourself away, following the prayer to its source. Water trickling over rock graced your ears when you reappeared, and a sense of tranquility overcame you. Forest stretched out around you for miles, not a human in sight. A small stream splashed nearby, the water clear as crystal. The only thing to break up the scenery was a small cabin, windows glowing in welcome. This was truly your favorite place in the world.

A presence at your back and two brawny arms around your waist let you know you weren’t alone. Relaxing into his warmth, your eyes slid shut as you breathed in his scent, Benny’s voice crooning low in your ear. Birds twittered overhead and insects chittered, a cool breeze stirring the treetops. Everything was so picturesque it bordered on cliche.

“Glad you came,” Benny murmured, the scruff of his beard tickling against your skin.

“Heard your prayer,” you responded just as quietly. “How can I resist an invitation like that?”

Benny said nothing, chuckling as he pressed a kiss to the nape of your neck. Humming in pleasure, you took one of his hands in yours, bringing it up to your lips to press a gentle kiss to his palm before lacing your fingers together in a loose hold. You stayed that way for some time, watching in silence as the shadows grew deeper with nightfall. If reapers got a Heaven when they died, this would be yours.

Eventually, you broke the  silence. “How were the boys?”

“Same as ever- gettin’ into all sorts of trouble. Ended up helping them out on a case while I was visiting.”

You tilted your head back to frown at him, unhappy with the idea of him hunting again. When he’d moved out of that bunker several months ago, he’d sworn those days were behind him. Hunting with the Winchesters was only going to land him back into Purgatory, and you’d rather not have to go fetch him again. There were only so many times one could cross over like that before drawing the attention of other reapers, and that was a headache you’d rather avoid if possible.

Seeing your displeasure, he hastened to placate you. “Now it’s not like that, cher. Trust me, I’m not itching to go out on hunts; they just needed someone with a heightened sense of smell, that’s all. I’d like to keep all my parts attached and where they belong, thank you very much. I’m enjoying life too much to give it up now.”

“Better keep that in mind, Lafitte,” you said decisively, settling back into his embrace again.

“Yes ma’am,” he teased, dropping another kiss to your shoulder.

The faintest scrape of teeth against your clothes sent a shiver through you. One kiss became two, two became three, until the slope of your shoulder was covered in them, each a little hungrier than the last. Tilting your head back to rest against him, you moaned when those plush lips attacked your neck, his stubble rasping against the delicate skin. “If this is your way of sealing a promise, I gotta say: I approve.”

“Mmmm, how about I give you a proper welcome instead?” he suggested, sounding just the slightest bit out of breath.

“I like the sound of that.”

With a flex of your will, you were standing in Benny’s bedroom. He’d long since grown accustomed to your method of travel, wasting no time as he spun you around in his arms, lips landing on yours in a deep and thorough kiss. You kissed him back just as greedily, an ache growing in your center. You’d been too long without your vampirate, and you needed him. Even after being together for a few years, you were still as ravenous for your vampire as ever.

Pushing at his overshirt, eager to feel his heated flesh against your own, you were brought up short by his henly. Breaking away with a grunt of irritation, you asked, “Anyone ever tell you you wear too many layers?”

Tossing his head back in laughter, he replied, “Only you, sweetheart.”

Tugging your hands from his body, Benny shrugged out of his shirts, leaving his bare chest on display. Humming in approval, you raked your fingers through the thatch of the rough curls. Benny let you explore him, his eyes watching you with amusement, a hungry light burning in them. Those calloused hands found their way under your shirt, and you offered no objection when he tugged it up and over your head. He didn’t seem to be in any particular rush, willing to let you set the pace as his hands wandered up and down your sides.

Leaning forward, you captured his lips in a slow, lazy kiss, pouring the depth of your passion into it. Toying with the silky strands of hair at the nape of his neck with one hand, you ran the other down his front to cup the growing bulge in his trousers. Benny groaned into your mouth, jerking you closer by the waist. You gladly parted for him when he ran the tip of his tongue along the seam of your lips. There was nothing quite like the taste of Benny- something smoky and earthy, with just the slightest tang of copper. It was a taste you’d grown addicted to.

Keeping his tongue occupied, you snaked you hand past his waistband of his boxers to wrap your fingers around his half erect cock. His hips bucked in surprise, a muffled swear escaping him as you leisurely pumped him to full hardness. The weight and warmth of him in the palm of your hand sent a jolt of arousal straight to your core. There wasn’t much room to maneuver but you did your best, twisting your wrist the way you knew he liked. The bite of his fingers on your waist straddled that border between pleasure and pain. You didn’t bruise easily, but you already knew you’d be sporting the his mark the next day.

Benny was like putty in your hands, his head falling back and a loud groan rumbling in his chest. “Damn woman, you tryin’ to kill me?”

“And drag your ass out of Purgatory again? I don’t think so, no matter how cute it is. Besides, I’ve got plans for you, mister,” you teased with a gentle squeeze of his cock.

“I’m all yours, sweetheart,” he moaned.

Biting back a grin, you removed your hand from his pants, shushing his disappointed grunt. Hands on his chest, you guided him onto his back. After removing his boots and socks, you slowly undid the fly of his jeans, unable to resist teasing him some more. Benny watched you, torn between amusement and need. You knew from the way his fingers curled into the pillows that it was taking everything he had not to reach for you.

As a reward for his patience, when you finally tugged his jeans and boxers down his legs, you crawled between his thighs, pausing to shimmy out of the rest of your own clothes. Making yourself comfortable, you took a moment to admire the sight of this strong, otherworldly man sprawled out before you. His cock, thick and long and leaking precum, jutted proudly from his body, resting heavily against his stomach. Your mouth was practically watering already, core growing slicker by the second. You would never grow tired of this, no matter how many times you saw it.

An amused cough broke through the haze of lust. “You alright there, darlin’?”

“Better than alright, Benny. In fact, why don’t I show you how good I am.”

Dragging your nails up his thighs, you cut off whatever response he had, dipping between his legs to massage his balls with one hand. Leaning down, you licked a long stripe up the underside of his cock, tickling the head with your tongue. You heard Benny hiss, back arching as he fought not to buck into your mouth. You didn’t make it easy for him, wrapping your free hand around the base of him as you took his cock into your mouth, bobbing up and down with an unhurried pace.

The salty tang of his skin against your tongue had you moaning, the vibrations earning another groan from your vampire. Precum and saliva eased your motions, allowing you to work up to a faster pace. The sound of cloth shredding told you the poor pillowcases hadn’t made it out in one piece as Benny bit back a growl, his chest heaving from your touch. One of his hands crept towards you, cradling the back of your head, though he didn’t try to guide or direct you.

Your movements grew more hurried, your hips rocking to and fro of their own volition as you sought friction to ease the ache between your legs. You were practically dripping with need, and the knowledge that Benny could smell your arousal only made the ache worse. Slipping the hand that had been massaging his balls between your legs, you rubbed at your clit, trying to alleviate some of the pressure. It didn’t take Benny long to catch wise, and when he realized what you were doing, he tugged you off of his cock.

“Don’t gotta do that, cher,” he panted out gruffly, “why don’t you climb aboard and let me have a taste, hm?”

Not needing to be told twice, you crawled up his body, placing one final kiss to the head of his cock. Knees straddling his shoulders, you didn’t resist when Benny situated you the way he wanted, wrapping his arms around your thighs and tugging you down to his face. Heart pounding in your throat, you looked Benny dead in the eyes as he opened wide for you. The first swipe of his tongue along your slick folds was enough to draw a long, loud moan from you.

That was all he needed; Benny dove into you with gusto, eating you out with a ravenous hunger. He licked and sucked at you, lapping up your juices with a loud slurp. It was impossible to keep quiet, your head falling back in open-mouthed pants as he sucked your outer folds into his mouth over and over again. Your hands crept up to fondle at your breasts, pinching and rolling the nipples ceaselessly. Those crystalline blue eyes never left your face, drinking in every tiny detail. Your eyes fluttered shut as you rode his face, grinding down as his tongue thrust up into you. The scratch of his beard against your inner thighs burned deliciously, in a way you knew you’d feel tomorrow. The fire in your belly burned hotter with every flick of his tongue, and you knew you wouldn’t last much longer.

Digging your fingers into his hair, you regretfully pulled him away from you. Benny growled in protest; nevertheless, he obeyed your silent command, licking your slick from his red and swollen lips. You damn near came from the sight of him alone as he lapped up every last drop.

Still dazed from his talented tongue, you weren’t expecting it when Benny seized you by the waist, flipping you onto your back and sheathing himself in your needy pussy. Your head snapped back as you wailed in ecstasy, caught off guard by the unexpected intrusion. Panting hard above you, Benny held still for a moment to give you both time to adjust.

“Fucking christ, shug, you ain’t making this easy on me,” he ground out through clenched teeth.

“I’m not- I’m not doing anything,” you objected breathlessly.

“Trust me, love, you’re doin’ plenty. Fuck, the way you smell, the way you  _taste_ ,” he broke off with a groan, “is enough to drive a man insane.”

Whining at how wrecked he sounded, you leaned up, kissing him hard and desperately. “Fuck me, Benny,” you commanded in a harsh whisper. “Fuck me the way you need to; I won’t break, I can take it.”

With a snarl, Benny drew back and snapped his hips forward, punching the air from your body. Supporting himself on his elbows, he took you at your word, driving into your body in an almost crazed frenzy. Wrapping your arms around his back, you held on as he pistoned into you like a man possessed. The sounds of moans and sighs and the harsh slap of skin on skin echoed back at you. You could only hang on as Benny pushed you towards release. When he dragged one of your arms from his back to lace his fingers with yours, you could feel the pounding of his heart through your palms.

Your bouncing breasts proved to be too great a temptation; Benny bent down to suck a nipple into his mouth, suckling at you harshly. The faintest scrape of teeth pickled at the sensitive skin, and you reached up with your free hand to tug at his hair, pulling him even closer. He groaned at your touch, the vibrations pushing you closer to the edge.

“Bite me, Benny. Let me feel you let loose,” you panted out.

Growling, Benny did just that, the razor sharp slice of his fangs piercing your skin drawing a wail from you. The pull of your blood being sucked away sent a pulse of need through your core, and you actually mewled when he groaned at your flavor. Benny always said there was nothing quite like reaper blood, and he could never seem to get enough when you were together. Nothing made you come so hard as when Benny fed on you and you were all too happy to share.

He bit you over and over again, leaving a trail of bites across your chest. You were so close you ached with it when he sank his fangs into the crook of your neck, snapping that last thread of sanity to send you crashing headlong into fiery bliss. Shouting his name to the stars above, ecstasy slammed through your body and you were powerless to do much more than cling to him as you rode out your release.

Your walls clenched down tight around him, sending him to his own end. Ripping his mouth away, he bellowed your name, losing his rhythm as hot, sticky ropes of come filled your channel. Feeling his pulsing cock spill deep inside triggered aftershocks through your overworked pussy, a second orgasm hot on the heels of the first. Tears leaked from the corners of your eyes at the intensity.

You gradually floated down from your high, Benny coming to a stop above you. Unable to move, he stayed stretched out above you, shaking in your arms. Running trembling fingers through his hair, you soothed him as best you could, still reeling from your own release. When he locked eyes with you, there was so much love and adoration in them it stole your breath. Reapers weren’t meant to feel so intensely, and yet you did, all for your vampire. It made your heart ache with happiness. Pulling him down for another kiss, you poured the depth of your love into as best you could, telling him without words how you felt. From the way he returned it, you knew he felt the same.

Wrapping his arm around your back, he rolled over to his back, pulling you with him. The movement caused his softening cock to slide free from your sopping wet pussy, both of you hissing at the loss. Bringing the hand still gripped in his own to his lips, he pressed a soft kiss to your knuckles. Splayed out across his chest, you were quiet for a moment, content to listen to the sounds of his breathing as it returned to normal. The gentle rise and fall of his chest was almost enough to lull you to a state of sleep.

“Whatcha thinkin’ about, love?” he asked suddenly.

“Nothing in particular, just wondering how I managed to bag someone like you.”

He laughed, his chest shaking under your cheek. “Hell, sweetheart, I’ve been asking myself the same damn thing ever since you took pity on me and agreed to a date.”

Now it was your turn to laugh. Sighing in satisfaction, you traced random patterns on his skin, enjoying the quiet intimacy of the moment.  “I ever tell you how glad I am you moved here? No one around for miles- we can be as loud as we want without hearing Dean bitch.”

“So glad it meets your approval. ‘S nice to be up here, I have to admit. It’s quiet, peaceful. Kinda reminds me of Purgatory to be honest,” Benny said, shaking his head with a chuckle.

“Does it now?” you asked with an arched brow. “Most people wouldn’t describe Purgatory as ‘peaceful’.”

“I kinda like it,” he admitted, hugging you tight to his chest, “Purgatory wasn’t all bad. After all, it brought me you.”

“You big sap,” you teased gently.

“Only for you, darlin’, only for you.”


End file.
